


Every Possible TGP Ship

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: One ficlet for every possible pairing onThe Good Place. Each chapter will be titled with the pairing. Ratings and content tags vary, and will be noted when necessary!





	1. Table of Contents

  1. Eleanor, Chidi 
  2. Eleanor, Jason 
  3. Eleanor, Tahani 
  4. Eleanor, Janet 
  5. Eleanor, Michael 
  6. Eleanor, Vicky 
  7. Eleanor, Judge Gen 
  8. Eleanor, Shawn 
  9. Eleanor, Bad Janet
  10. Eleanor, Mindy
  11. Chidi, Jason 
  12. Chidi, Tahani 
  13. Chidi, Janet 
  14. Chidi, Michael 
  15. Chidi, Vicky 
  16. Chidi, Judge Gen 
  17. Chidi, Shawn 
  18. Chidi, Bad Janet
  19. Chidi, Mindy 
  20. Jason, Tahani 
  21. Jason, Janet
  22. Jason, Michael 
  23. Jason, Vicky 
  24. Jason, Judge Gen 
  25. Jason, Shawn 
  26. Jason, Bad Janet
  27. Jason, Mindy
  28. Tahani, Janet 
  29. Tahani, Michael 
  30. Tahani, Vicky 
  31. Tahani, Judge Gen 
  32. Tahani, Shawn 
  33. Tahani, Bad Janet
  34. Tahani, Mindy
  35. Janet, Michael 
  36. Janet, Vicky 
  37. Janet, Judge Gen 
  38. Janet, Shawn 
  39. Janet, Bad Janet
  40. Janet, Mindy 
  41. Michael, Vicky 
  42. Michael, Judge Gen 
  43. Michael, Shawn 
  44. Michael, Bad Janet
  45. Michael, Mindy
  46. Vicky, Judge Gen 
  47. Vicky, Shawn 
  48. Vicky, Bad Janet
  49. Vicky, Mindy
  50. Judge Gen, Shawn 
  51. Judge Gen, Bad Janet
  52. Judge Gen, Mindy 
  53. Shawn, Bad Janet
  54. Shawn, Mindy




	2. Eleanor/Chidi (G/PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor means what she says.

“I love you, Eleanor.”

She smiles shyly. It’s weird that just hearing him say that one phrase makes the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

“I love you, too, dummy.”

She pulls his face down towards hers and kisses him. His lips part, and his tongue slips in.

It’s amazing how easy this is. As though they’d done this a thousand times before. Well, they kind of had.

“I never want to lose you again,” Chidi murmurs against her lips.

“You won’t. I’m not going anywhere.”

And, for the first time in her life, Eleanor means _exactly_ what she’s promising.


	3. Eleanor/Jason (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor wants to know for sure if Jason is her soulmate.

“Yo, do you really think you’re my soulmate?”

Eleanor shrugs.

“I don’t know. I’m not even sure how someone can tell.”

“Hmmm. Oh! What if I kiss you?”

Eleanor’s face scrunches.

“Why?” she asks.

Jason rolls his eyes.

“Well duh. Because in every 80s movie, when the guy kisses the girl, there’s fireworks and the girl’s foot pops up.”

Eleanor shrugs.

“I mean, you’re not wrong. Okay. Sure. Let’s kiss and see what happens.”

Eleanor closes her eyes, and before she knows it, Jason’s mouth is on hers.

And it’s  _okay_ , but there’s no spark or feet popping. She pulls away.

“I—I don’t think we’re soulmates, buddy," she says.

Jason shrugs.

“Aw, that’s okay. I’ll still share my jalapeno poppers with you!”

Eleanor smiles.

“I’d like that a lot, actually.”


	4. Eleanor/Tahani (PG/PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving Tahani is the easiest thing Eleanor's ever done.

“I love you, babe,” Eleanor says.

“Not as much as I love you, darling.”

“Oh yeah?” Eleanor says.

Tahani’s eyes squint with mischief.

“Yes, indeed,” she replies.

“I can prove I love you more!”

“I dare you!” Tahani declares.

Eleanor scoots over to Tahani’s side of the bed and kisses her. She grabs Tahani’s wrists in hands and pins them next to her face. Tahani doesn’t even pretend to fight, and Eleanor knows she’s “won.”

“Eleanor, please,” Tahani moans.

“You got it, hon.”

Eleanor’s hands slip underneath Tahani’s silk pajamas. Tahani whimpers, and Eleanor catches the sound in her mouth.

Okay, so maybe they both won.


	5. Eleanor & Janet (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet comforts Eleanor the best she knows how.

“Hey, Janet?”

“Hello! How can I help you, Eleanor?”

“Well, that’s the thing. I don’t know if you can…”

Eleanor trails off, and she swallows over a lump in her throat. Janet frowns and tilts her head to the side.

“Eleanor, what’s wrong?”

“I know Michael told us who our soulmates were, but I—I’m not so sure he was right.”

“Michael is definitely right! He works for the Good Place. It’s their job to pair you with someone who deserves you.”

“Fork. See. That’s the thing, Janet. I don’t belong here!” she blurts. “I don’t deserve Chidi. I don’t deserve anyone. I’ll be even you’re just pretending to like me.”

Eleanor puts her face in her hands, and Janet gently pats her shoulder.

“Eleanor, I don’t _pretend_ to like anyone. I’m incapable of it.”

In spite of herself, Eleanor laughs.

“What I mean is,” Janet continues, “is that you do deserve to be in the Good Place, and you do deserve a loving soulmate. I’m sure being dead is hard, but you’re not alone. Everyone in the afterlife is here for you.”

Eleanor picks her head up and wipes her eyes.

“You always know what to say, Janet.”

“Do you need anything else?”

“A hug would be pretty awesome, actually.”

“Oh! I’ve never given one of those before!”

Eleanor thinks she did a pretty good job for her first time.


	6. Michael/Eleanor (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor wants her memories back, and Michael feels guilty.

Eleanor paces.

“What if we get separated again? I don’t want to forget my friends. I don’t want to lose my memories again,” she laments.

Michael feels a pang in his chest. This was his fault. If he hadn’t rebooted them so many times, maybe things would be different. Maybe Chidi would’ve realized his love for her sooner. Maybe Jason and Janet would still be married. Maybe Tahani would’ve accepted herself without needing her parents’ approval.

She loops in front of him for a seventh time, and he catches her hand. She stops.

“Eleanor, I’m sorry. I’m sorry you don’t have all of your memories.”

She sighs deeply. He’s sure it’s not easy for her to let go of her grudge against him. Michael doesn’t blame her.

“Isn’t there some way, Michael? Some way to get them back? Reabsorption maybe?”

Michael bites the inside of his cheek.

“Reabsorption only works for Janets, but if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask.”

Eleanor gives a soft laugh.

“Is that why you’re still holding my hand? You want to kiss me?” Eleanor asks.

“I’d never do that to Chidi.”

“Me either,” she says.

He drops her hand.

The silence between them hangs for a moment.

“I’ll get you all your memories back. I’ll figure something out.”

“Thanks, Michael.”

She smiles at him and rejoins her soulmate.


	7. Eleanor/Vicky (PG/PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor fulfills a narcissistic fantasy.

“I mean, it’s always been a narcissistic fantasy of mine to sleep with someone with my name, so I’m down.”

Eleanor looks at the real Eleanor expectantly.

Real Eleanor smirks.

“Where’s your bedroom?”

Eleanor jumps up, eyes alight with excitement.

“Follow me.”

Real Eleanor follows her up onto the platform, and Eleanor barely remembers to close the panels before she pulls the gorgeous woman in front of her into a kiss. Real Eleanor seems into it, so she backs them up until Eleanor can sit down on the bed. Real Eleanor climbs into her lap and pulls her shirt off, tossing it behind her carelessly.

“Damn, Eleanor. Your boobs are like, _perfect_.”

“I’ll bet yours look pretty nice too,” Real Eleanor says.

They don’t talk much after that.

****************  
“You _slept_ with her?” Michael shouts.

Vicky shrugs.

“Yeah. She consented. I consented. We’re both adults. What’s the big deal?”

Michael takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“You could’ve ruined my whole plan. You do realize that, don’t you?”

Vicky laughs.

“Relax, Mikey boy. Don’t be jealous.”

She grins as Michael’s metaphorical wheels spin in metaphorical mud. She didn’t regret it. For a bad human, Eleanor was pretty fucking great.


	8. Eleanor & Judge Gen (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen is fascinated by the humans that have entered her life.

“Oh, you humans are just too cute! I never get the chance to see humans, and you four are just _delightful!_ ” Gen beams.

Eleanor smiles uncomfortably.

“Your Honor, that’s really nice of you to say, but if I could just…take my arm back, that would be great.”

Gen stops inspecting her hand and elbow with a laugh.

“Oh goodness, I got carried away again. Does your elbow always bend like that?”

“Except for the time I fell out of that tree in fifth grade, yes,” Eleanor answers.

Gen circles her.

“The last human I spoke with was Mindy St. Claire. You two dress very differently.”

Eleanor tries to follow the judge with her eyes, but it makes her dizzy.

“ _A lot_ has changed in the last thirty years.”

Gen strokes her hair once, and Eleanor lets it slide. It was kind of cute how curious she was, even if it was also kind of weird.

“I hear there’s a crazy man running the United States, Russia is an imminent threat, neon is in, and people are listening to vinyl, and you’re telling me everything is different?” Gen asks.

Eleanor laughs.

“You got me there.”

Judge Gen stops circling and stands in front of Eleanor.

“Don’t you worry, Eleanor. I’ll make sure you and your adorkable little friends get a fair trial, okay?"

Eleanor smiles.

“We won’t let you down!”


	9. Eleanor/Shawn (G/PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor tries (and fails) to bargain with Shawn.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Eleanor, and I can tell you right now that it’s not going to help you or your friends.”

“And what is it exactly that you think I’m trying to do?”

Shawn gives her a look.

“You’re clearly trying to seduce me. And, quite frankly, you’re embarrassing the both of us.”

Eleanor sighs in defeat and climbs off his lap.

“I had to at least _try_ ,” she says.

Shawn straightens his robes from where she had mussed them.

“I will admit you humans show a lot of tenacity, but it’s also important to know to quit when you’re behind.”

“I think you mean ‘quit when you’re ahead,” Eleanor says.

“No,” Shawn says. “Because when you’re a head, it’s too late to quit. Which honestly gives me a very good idea for a new torture method.”

He presses the button to the intercom on his desk.

“Bad Janet, I’ve got a new idea I think you’re going to like!”

Eleanor groans.


	10. Eleanor & Bad Janet (PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Janet gets duped.

“Bad Janet?”

“What do you want, skank?” she asked without even looking up from her phone.

“Look, I know you don’t wanna help me, but you’ve _got_ to help me,” Eleanor says.

Bad Janet looks up with a sneer.

“Why the fuck should I help a dumb little dink like you?”

Eleanor ignores the insults.

“Because I have something you want.”

Intrigued against her will, Bad Janet steps closer to the bars Eleanor was currently caged behind.

“I doubt it, but what is it? Do you have a bottle of gluttony? I’m starving. I haven’t eaten in like, two hours.”

Eleanor beams. If she had her interest, then maybe her plan would work after all.

“Here you go,” Eleanor says, stretching her hand out into the hall.

Bad Janet reaches out for it when, from around a corner, Tahani snaps the magnets onto her wrist, attaching the other cuff to the bars. The effect is instant.

“You’re—you’re a _bitch_. I fucking _trusted you_!” Bad Janet whines. “I thought you were gonna give me a present. I thought we were _friends_!”

Tahani gives her a weird look.

“Why would she think you two were friends?”

“Do drunk girls ever make any sense?” Eleanor asks.

Tahani nods.

“Fair point.”


	11. Eleanor/Mindy (PG/PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindy gives some advice to and hits on Eleanor.

“Eleanor, I like you. Honestly, I do. And I don’t say that about very many people.”

“I sense there’s a ‘but’ coming here,” Eleanor says.

“But if you ask me for advice on being with Chidi, I’m going to strangle you.”

“Riiiiight. I keep forgetting you know everything, and we don’t.”

Mindy closes her magazine—there was a picture of Princess Diana on the cover—and faces Eleanor properly.

“Look, doll. I feel for you. I do. You wanna get dicked down by that gorgeous man. I don’t blame you.”

“Gross! I didn’t say that!”

Mindy continues, “You didn’t have to. Chidi is beautiful and smart, even if he’s batshit bonkers. But you can’t force these things. You just have to keep being honest with him and yourself. The rest will come naturally.”

Eleanor sighs.

“I hate that you’re right.”

Mindy opens her magazine again, apparently ready to move on.

“And hey, if it doesn’t work out with him, I'm up for anything.”

“Right,” Eleanor says.

Mindy looks up again.

“I mean  _anything_. Between you and me, the Bad Place people left a bunch of whips and shit behind, and I’ve been _dying_ to use them on someone who isn’t me. Or hell, have someone else use them on me. You know what I’m saying?”

Eleanor stands up. Unfortunately, she did.

“I’m—I’m gonna go find Chidi…”


	12. Chidi & Jason (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gives Chidi a pep talk.

“Dude, you were, like, so brave back there,” Jason says.

“I was?” Chidi asks.

“Totally. Like, you were making up stories, and you sounded so cool. I mean, you’re always cool, but this time, you were as cool as Ariana Grande.”

Chidi quickly demurs.

“No, I mean—I wasn’t _cool_. I was just straight up _lying_. We could’ve been caught. We could’ve been tortured. That could’ve earned us a penalty for getting into the Good Place! Or maybe—”

He’s cut off when Jason puts his hand over Chidi’s mouth.

“You believe in all of us all the time. You have to believe in yourself too.”

When Chidi doesn’t argue with him, he lowers his hand.

“Thank you, Jason.”

Jason cracks a crooked smile.

“Any time you need a pep talk, I’m your guy! In Jacksonville, I was an amateur hype man!”

Chidi laughs, but not unkindly.

“Of course you were.”


	13. Chidi/Tahani (G/PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chidi thinks Tahani might be his soulmate.

As they talk about art and philanthropy over dinner, Chidi thinks he might be falling into something like love with Tahani. She was smart and sophisticated and beautiful, and sure, she was kind of self-centered at times, but Chidi was so enchanted with her that he could actually see himself looking past all that.

He watches her tell a story about a trip to the South of France, and he finds himself giving into a rare impulse.

He leans across the space between them on the couch and kisses her.

“Oh my, whatever was that for?”

Chidi’s eyes widen.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, should I? Oh my god, that was _so_ out of line. I’m so sorry!”

Tahani laughs.

“Darling, please don’t apologize. You’re so sweet.” She takes his hand in hers. “I know how irresistible I am. You couldn’t help yourself, and I’m flattered.”

“Really?” Chidi asks.

“You can do it again, you know.”

“Really?”

She nods and moves closer to him. He takes the invitation and rejoins their mouths. This time, he savors it a little more. He smells her perfume—vanilla and lavender—and lets himself get lost in the softness of her skin when his hands come up to cup her cheeks.

He slowly pulls away.

“You’re, um.” Tahani shakes her head, trying to bring herself back to earth. “You’re very good at that.”

“Yeah? You too.”

She doesn’t let him pull away again for a while after that.


	14. Chidi & Janet (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet understands more than Chidi gives her credit for.

“Janet, you don’t understand. You don’t know what it’s like to not be able to tell someone how you feel about them,” Chidi says.

Janet calmly watches Chidi continue pacing and wringing his hands together.

“Chidi, I know you think your situation is unique, but it’s not.”

Chidi stops in his tracks.

“What are you talking about?”

“I _do_ know what it’s like to see someone you love and not be able to say something. I’ve been Tahani and Jason’s life coach for weeks now, and it’s probably the most difficult thing I’ve ever had to do.”

“Janet, I didn’t—”

“And it’s no secret how you feel about Eleanor. It’s not easy.”

She takes his twisting hands in her own and pulls them apart. He looks up.

“You don’t have to suffer alone,” she says. “I was made to make your life easier, but we’re friends. I hope it can be a two-way street.”

Chidi’s hands relax, and he clasps hers in his.

“Of course,” he promises.


	15. Michael/Chidi (PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets his first lesson in consent.

“Come on, Chidi,” Michael murmurs. “I’m letting you show me how good it is to be good. Let me show you how the other half lives.”

Chidi shudders as Michael traces his finger over Chidi’s lips. When Chidi doesn’t tell him to stop, Michael decides to see how far he can push him. He steps in closer, but Chidi stands his ground. What a brave human.

“You’re not saying ‘no.’”

Michael’s hand trails up his arm and his fingertips tickle the back of Chidi’s neck.

“Would you stop if I did?” Chidi asks.

Michael bites the inside of his cheek in annoyance.

“Tell me to stop,” Michael says, lips against Chidi’s ear.

If he was in his true form, he would’ve allowed his forked tongue to slip inside, just to tease him further.

“I want you to stop.”

Exasperated, Michael pulls his hands away and steps back. 

Chidi grins.

“What are you so smug about?” Michael asks.

“You stopped.”

“Well, you told me to, didn’t you? Oh.”

Now Chidi was beaming.

“That was your first lesson in consent,” Chidi says. “I’m proud of you.”

Michael crosses his arms.

“How did you know I’d stop?” he asks.

“I didn’t. I took a leap of faith. You passed. Doesn’t that feel good?”

Michael grumbles, but Chidi was right.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Great! See you in class tomorrow!”


	16. Chidi & Vicky (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are more trouble than they're worth.

The look on his face is so earnest that she imagines it would be enough to make a human feel guilty. Luckily, that wasn’t something she would ever have to worry about once she was able to shed her meat suit.

“What?” Chidi asks.

“I _said_ that I love you.”

“Yup, that’s what I thought you said. Hoo boy. Okay.”

This was too easy.

“You don’t have to say it back,” Vicky-as-Real-Eleanor says. “I just thought you should know.”

“Oh my god, I can’t breathe. My-my chest feels like there’s, um, a wall on top of it?”

He starts panting. What a pathetic loser. _This_ was torture to him? _This?_ This was nothing. She hadn’t even done anything! Maybe Michael was on to something.

“Oh my god,” Chidi repeats.

Right, if she was in love with him, she should probably be helping him. Maybe Michael was an idiot. Emotional labor was definitely not her thing. Michael owed her big.


	17. Chidi & Judge Gen (G)

“Judge Gen?”

“Oh hello, professor. What’s happening?”

Chidi quirks a brow at her odd speech patterns. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to speaking with odd, informal, immortal beings who have utter control over his entire life. And now that he thinks about it—

“Chidi?”

Chidi shakes his head and wrings his hands.

“Right. Um. I have to ask you something. About Eleanor.”

“Your girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Shoot.”

“Eleanor said her test was to see if she would be patient in line at a buffet. I think that was a lie.”

Gen sighs.

“I’m sure Eleanor doesn’t want you to know this, but yes, that was a lie.”

“W-why did she lie?”

Gen smiles and puts her hand on Chidi’s shoulder.

“I think you already know the answer to that.”


	18. Chidi & Shawn (G)

“Excuse me? Um, Shawn?”

The man in the imposing black robes turns. He blankly acknowledges Chidi’s presence.

“Yes, Chidi Anagonye?”

“You-you once said that Michael had a boss. And I was wondering if you were the boss.”

Shawn’s features barely shift, but Chidi can tell that his banal question has annoyed him.

“I’m not Michael’s boss, but I am his superior, if that’s what you’re asking. Everyone who works in the Bad Place has the same boss. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

Chidi gulps.

“I’m familiar.”

“Is there anything else I can help you with?”

His voice hasn’t changed, but Chidi knows he’s on thin ice. He’s kind of surprised Shawn is talking to him at all.

“Do you believe that _any_ human who lived on earth deserves to be in the Good Place?”

Shawn smirks. Chidi is absolutely certain of it.

“Not a single one.”


	19. Chidi & Bad Janet (G)

“Hey, assface.”

Chidi rolls his eyes.

“Hi, Bad Janet.”

She snaps her gum at him and texts someone on her phone.

“You’re Chidi, right?”

“Um, yes. I am. Why?”

“don't shit your pants when I say this, but you look good in that fedora.”

“Thank you?”

“Whatever. Don’t get all mushy on me.”

Chidi is about to protest when Bad Janet vanishes.

“See! I told you these hats are dope!” Jason shouts.


	20. Chidi/Mindy [one-sided] (PG)

“So, like what’s your deal with Eleanor?” Mindy asks.

Her eyebrows literally waggle at him. His grip on his glass of water tightens.

“I already told you. We’re friends. I’m her philosophy teacher actually.”

Mindy scoots in closer on the couch.

“You guys ever go to pound town? Is she hot for teacher?”

“No! God no, it’s not like that at all. Seriously. We’re just friends.”

“I’m only asking,” Mindy says, hand resting on Chidi’s knee, “because if Eleanor’s not interested, I want you to know that I am.”

“Nope! Not gonna happen! No thank you!”

Mindy laughs.

“Well, gee, all you had to do was say so. I guess I’d feel pretty bad about sleeping with you anyway. You know Eleanor is crazy about you, right?”

Chidi jumps up, spilling his water on Mindy’s shag carpet.

“ _What?_ ”

Somehow that was more jarring than Mindy trying to slide her hand up his leg.


End file.
